Sapphire
by Jamaisian Jews
Summary: three year old sapphire robinson has a whole life ahead of her, but will it be with her mom, her dad or both
1. surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

"Hey Baby" Dan said as he scooped up his three year old.

"Hi Daddy" Sapphire screamed.

Three year old Sapphire Robinson was seeing her father for the first since both her parents started college. Yes, her parents were in college, but no her parents weren't old. Her parents were both twenty years old, the perfect age for college. Her mom went to the college of Tennessee and her dad went to NYU. She lived in an apartment in Nashville with her mom and saw her dad every once in a while usually on breaks.

Both sapphire and her mom were now sitting in failtes, a coffee house in their home town over summer break. Dan had just arrived and couldn't wait to see his girlfriend of five years.

"Hey where is your mom, I got a surprise for her," Dan asked as he put sapphire back in her chair and sat down next to her.

"She went to get another iced chai and a banana smoothie."

"Okay, so how are you what have you been doing lately? How Tennessee is it hot down there or is it colder than here," Dan rambled on like he was talking to Abby

"Dan! When did you get here? Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she hugged her boyfriend and father of her daughter. "Why didn't you come and get me? I can't believe you're finally here. This is going to be the best summer ever. I can't wait to see the rest of the gang and go to the beach. You do know were going to the beach on Wednesday, don't you" Abby rambled on; she usually did that when she got excited about something.

"Abby sweetheart hi, Calm down one question at a time. Sheesh! When do you get the chance to breathe when you talk so much?"

Abby started cracking up "Sorry Dan"

"Okay, yes I did know about the beach. I got here about thirty minutes ago. I didn't come and get you because I was talking to our daughter and why is this going to be the best summer?" Dan answered all her question.

"Because." she said as they walked out the door with their coffee. Dan was holding sapphire and Abby was holding the coffee. "This summer we have all kinds of things to do with our friends. Two weddings….."

"Two weddings? What? Whose? When? Come on Abby I know you know spill" Dan begged.

"Ummmm…. Well I thought you knew that Evan and Megan were engaged, but since you don't I guess you should call Evan, because he wants you to be the best man and the wedding is in one month. The other wedding is new because my sister just announced that her wedding is in July. So, you can't blame me for that one or the other one for that matter." Abby said giving Dan a sly smile.

"Okay, i won't blame you, but why don't i know about Evan and Megan getting married'

"I don't know maybe they thought i would tell you, but i must have forgotten to mention it the last time we talked. Sorry"

"I don't blame you, abby, like i said i was just wondering. That was it, really. now lets go down to the park and take a nice long stroll through the woods. how does that sound sapphire?"

" It sounds great daddy," and the three of them picked up their coffees and marched out the door and down the street to the hopewell park.


	2. Questions

Thefamily had just gotten back from their long day together and the three were getting ready for bed. While Dan waited for Abby to come to bed he started to practice something he had been anticipating since the day the couple had met.

Dan sat on the edge ofhis bed, holding the ring box and practicing in the full length mirror.

"Abby you know I love you and….no"

"Abby I have a question for you will…..no"

Dan tried over and over, but just couldn't seem to get it right.

"Abby, we've been dating for five years now and well….. I think it's about time we….."

"Yes? Even though I already know what you're going to ask." Abby announced bluntly from the other room.

"Really? You do? Wait…...what am I going to ask you then?" Dan questioned secretly wanting her to know what he was really planning on asking, So that he wouldn't have to do it himself.

"You want to know if I want to marry you right."

"Yeah, you're right Soooo... what is your answer?" Dan asked suspiciously. "Please say yes please say yes please say yes please say yes" Dan mumbled under his breathe.

"This is your lucky night, baby, because I'm in a good mood and I'm going to answer you're question with a yes. Waaaiit…. Oh my god! I'm getting married!" she screamed as Dan tried to slip the ring on her finger as she jumped up and down in front of him.

"Mommy what are you screaming about? What happened?" Sapphire said running into the room wearing a yellow robe with pink and blue poka-dots.

Her parents picked her up and tried to explain how they had finally decided to get married and how they were going to live together and how they were going to be one big happy family, or so that was what they thought at the moment.


	3. Whoops!

"Abby go to bed its two-thirty in the morning"

After calling every friend she had been in contact with in the last seven months and every relative she knew the number of had been called it was finally time for Abby James soon to be Mrs. Abby James Robinson to go to bed.

"I'm coming I'm coming," she sighed as she sashayed into the room in a long, dark blue, silk slip and slowly slipped into bed.

"I'm soooo excited," she whispered, but before he could agree she was out cold. "Good night," he mouthed and pecked her sweetly on the forehead.

The Next Morning-

"Dan get up! Dan! Get out of Bed we are leaving," Abby said at 8:30 in the morning running around the house trying to get sapphire and her ready for their fittings forMegan and evan'swedding. "Dan, we are leaving do you even care?" She asked as she entered their master bedroom wearing a long black coat and white mini-skirt.

"Yes, I care and I heard you the first million times you said that you were leaving. I will see you when you and sapphire get home. Bye I love you." And with that Dan kissed her on the cheek and fell back asleep.

"Bye" Abby replied back and without another glance backher and sapphire were out the door on their way to a fitting with megan.

Later That Day Right Before The Two Girls Get Home-

"Oh Dan Dan Dan!" screamed the random, drunk women that he had picked up off the street that was now lying next to him, butt naked in his bed.

"Oh lord what the hell did I just do." Dan said as he sat up and looked at the clock. "Great the girls will be home any minute. You have to go. GO!" Dan screamed as he realized that he had just cheated on his brand new fiancé. Just as the young, drunk women was walking out the girls were walking in.

"Hi," Abby asked curiously, "and you are?"

"I'm Dan's sex partner why do you ask?" The women replied. Abby's jaw dropped a mile as she screamed. "First of all my three year old daughter is here so don't use words like that. And second of all you were sleeping with my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?" cried the young women whose eyes got bug and mouth dropped.

"Wait hunny I can explain really. It will never happen again," Dan tried, but before he could finish she grabbed sapphire by the hand and was in the elevator on her way down to Tennessee.

"Mommy, where are we going? What did daddy do wrong? What happened to our big happy family?" Was the last time Dan thought he would ever hear his daughter's voice and she wasn't saying anything he liked or wanted to hear.


	4. home

As Abby and Sapphire James marched into their apartment in Nashville, Tennessee two days after the incident they both knew this is where they would be for the rest of their lives. Unless Abby picked them up and moved them to some god for saken middle of nowhere type of place to start over.

"Put your clean laundry in your room and the dirty stuff in the laundry basket and I'll start a load of laundry. Then come out here and tell me what you want for dinner, because it is late and you need to eat before you go to bed." Abby said as she guided her daughter to her bedroom.

"Okay mommy. pause Ummmm….are we every going to see daddy again?" sapphire questioned shyly.

"No…..he is no father to you after what he has done to me……and you of course, ruining your life like that. It's not fair what he did and he shouldn't get to have you if he is just going to ruin your life all over again." Abby mumbled on trying to make sense of what she was saying to her daughter.

"I loved your father, and he broke not only my heart, but yours' and he will never be the same now, because of what he did. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Abby said as she helped collect her daughter's laundry and tried to make dinner at the same time.

"I understand mommy. But can we have chef Boyardee instead of whatever that is?" sapphire asked peering into the pot of soup her mom was trying to cook.

"Yes, we can this is burnt anyway. First, go wash your hands and face because you have chocolate pudding all over it. Then come back and we will eat in front of the TV. What do you want to watch, Friends or Gilmore Girls?" Abby asked as she dumped out the remaining soup into the trash.

"I want to watch friends. I love Rachel she is soooo cool. You know who she reminds me of? She reminds me of you mommy." Sapphire yelled as she walked into the bathroom to wash her hands and face.

"She does kind of act like me doesn't she?" Abby asked herself if she was that kind of person.

"Hey sapphire come on dinner is ready and it is getting late so come on" She screamed into the bathroom to her little girl, "come on baby lets go eat." She said as she took her daughters hand and they walked over to the couch.

That night Abby didn't sleep a wink she was up all night thinking about what had happened in the last three days. She was trying to make sure that she had made the right decision for her daughter. Her parents had ruined her life and now she was ruining her own life and she didn't want to go and ruin sapphire's life too.

After thinking all night Abby knew exactly what she and sapphire needed to do. They needed to live their lives like nothing had ever happened, but they would no longer go and visit Dan on vacations or over the summer. After college Abby would take sapphire and they would move to somewhere else and start all over, Abby would get a good job and sapphire would go to an excellent school.

Abby was so excited she almost forgot to ask for sapphire's opinion, she never made a life changing decision without consulting her daughter, It was her life that would be changing as well.

"I'll ask her in the morning. I think she will agree with me or at least I hope she does." She whispered out loud to herself as she lay in her master bed in the tiny room, she called home.


	5. temper tantrums

"Sapphire!" Abby called the morning after they had arrived home in Nashville. "It's time for breakfast. Oh and I have to ask you a question."

"Okay, I'm coming." Sapphire called from the bathroom. When she walked out she was wearing a pink robe and yellow slippers.

"Sapphire, why aren't you dressed? You know that you have pre-k today and I have class." Abby asked as she poured cereal and milk into a bowl and handed it to her daughter.

"I'm not going to school."

"yes you are and right after this you have ten minutes to get dressed and brush your teeth and hair. Okay my question is what do you think about moving to California right after I finish school?"

"No! I'm not moving. I don't wanna move." Sapphire screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Sapphire! Get out her and finish your breakfast. Now!"

"No!" her daughter screamed from behind the door. This was the first time ever that Abby had ever fought with her daughter.

"Please come out, sapphire." Abby pleaded banging on the door of her daughters room.

"I will when you say that we don't have to move."

"Fine, we don't have to move. Now will you please come out here and finish your breakfast."

"No! I don't want breakfast!" sapphire screamed and kicked the door. Abby wondered why her daughter was being so stubborn; she loved school and was always really good in the morning.

"Fine" Abby said and pushed really hard on the door to her daughter's bedroom. As it swung open she walked in and scooped up her three year old daughter. "Let's go to school"

"BUT IM NOT DRESSED!" sapphire screamed and shrieked.

"I know that was your decisions not mine. Let's go." Abby, still holding her daughter grabbed her keys, and coat, locked the door behind her and headed to the car. Abby struggled to get Sapphire in the car, but eventually succeeded.

"Sapphire if you don't shut up and stop screaming, you can go live with your grandparents in New Jersey, And im not kidding this time. " After this statement the screaming stopped. "Now when you get to school you are going to tell your teacher exactly why you are wearing your PJ's and not school clothes. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy." She said quietly.

"Okay good. Now do you want to listen to Kelly Clarkson, Jason Mraz or David Cassidy." Abby said laughing over the last artist.

"Jason Mraz!" Sapphire screamed with a huge smile back on her face.

"I know that he is your favorite. Now do you want his new cd, geek in the pink?" Abby asked while she drove towards the school.

"Yes, The new one. That's my favorite song ever." The whole rest of the drive the two girls sang geek in the pink over and over again.

Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
This baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
Well,I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink (do do do...)  
Like the geek in the pink, yeah (do do do...)  
The geek in the pink

Well my relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least I'm talkin' about it keep my pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe,and  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what she might think about me  
She'll get by without me if she wants  
Well, I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know  
That I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
Well I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not

So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relaxin' understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock  
My shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away  
like the geek in the pink (do do do...)  
I'm the geek in the pink ya'll  
geek is the color for power  
I'm the geek in the pink  
so i'm the geek ya'll  
in the pink ya'll  
geek is the color for power  
i'm the geek in the pink

When the Abby arrived at the school, she opened the door and sapphire jumped out and ran over to meet her teacher.

"Hey sapphire!" Abby called "did you forget something." She said pointing to her cheek. Sapphire ran back over and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thank you honey. Bye"

"Bye mommy." And with that Sapphire ran off to the line outside of her school. And Abby continued her drive to her classes. The whole way there Abby was thinking about how much she loved her little girl and how much her Dan's actions must have hurt and how those action might have been the cause of her stubbornness this morning.


	6. falls and kisses

Bring bring!

Rang the bell telling all college students at Tennessee University that it was time for class and Abby had just gotten off the phone with sapphires school, saying that she had hit a little boy and refused to say she was sorry.

And was rushing to class when BOOM! She smacked right into a guy dropping her books all over the floor. Abby couldn't believe it her day was getting worse; she fell to her knees as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Ummm….excuse me are you okay?" the young man that she had run into was now kneeling down in front of her.

"Ummm…. Yeah I'm okay. I'm just having a horrible day."

"Well here let me help you pick these up and I'll walk you to your next class and you can tell me all about your horrible day, okay?"

"Okay" Abby said a smile coming to her face as she looked at his blond hair and blue eyes and six pack under his shirt.

Well as Abby soon figured out the guys name was Zack Ryan, he lives in California and has a scholarship to this college, which is the only reason he was going to Tennessee University, he is single and wants to hang out sometime after class. Uh oh! This was the part of their discussions she was dreading.

"Well…..there could be a slight problem with that."

"Why do you do something after class? If so we can arraign for dinner."

"Well because I….. Well……I have a kid." She said quickly and looking down; she didn't want to look him directly in the face.

"oh really, cool. How old? Girl or boy? Name?" he started hounding her with questions about her little girl.

"I have a daughter, she's three and her name is sapphire. And why aren't you upset or something"

"Well my older sister had a kid at fifteen so Im ok with the whole teen pregnancy thing. So when can I meet sapphire?"

"You can meet her after class unless you are busy. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, but I don't drive here"

"Okay then I will drive and we can go pick her at her pre-k. Okay?"

"Yeah that sounds great Abe" just before he turned to go he pecked Abby on the check. Abby melted where she was standing, but the second bell telling her that she should be in her class by now had just rung, so Abby turned and walked through the door into her journalism class.

Now Abby was perched behind the wheel of her silver Infiniti, Zack right next to her in the passenger's seat and they were about to startdriving to sapphire's pre-k school. The whole way there the couple talked about old memories from when they were little and about things they liked. When they pulled up in front of the school, sapphire raced up to the car.

"Hey baby how are you?" Abby asked getting out of the car.

"I'm good, but I had to sit in time out all day. Hey who are you?" sapphire said looking into the car and seeing Zack, who smiled and waved at her.

"Honey this is Zack, he's my new boyfriend." Abby said helping her daughter into her car seat.

"oh…hi im sapphire and you better not cheat because I don't like cheaters." Sapphire said firmly.

"Sapphire is talking about my ex, her daddy, we had just gotten engaged and he cheated on me. So we left and came back here." Abby explained.

"Oh well I will tell you this. If I ever break up with your mother it will not b by cheating on her I couldn't ever do that to her or to you again." He said and smiled at his new girlfriend and her daughter.

"I like him already, mommy. You to should get married and then he can be my new daddy." Sapphire said with joy a huge smile on her face; the biggest smile since they had left New Jersey.


	7. dancing

Okay we are skipping ahead three weeks:

It had been three weeks since Abby and Zack had started going out and they are the cutest couple since…..all the other cute couples.( sorry couldn't think of any lol) Sapphire was also a very happy little girl, she loved Zack and he loved hanging out with her. The two were getting along great and Abby loved that, but sometimes she wanted Zack all to herself.

One night Zack was coming over for dinner, he was bringing pizza, but sapphire was having an off day.

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!" sapphire screamed at the top of her lungs as her mother pulled her into the bathroom and dumped her into the bathtub with all her clothes on.

"Now you are going to take a bath and then you're going to get dressed and go and watch a movie. When Zack gets here you can have some pizza, but you will watch your movie and stay quiet. You will not interrupt us and when I say it is time for bed you will go straight to bed. Do you understand me?" Abby said as she held her daughter down with one hand and undressed her with the other.

"I hate baths, I hate baths, I hates baths." Sapphire kept mumbling under her breath.

"Do you understand what I said, sapphire?"

"YES!" sapphire screamed, she was obviously still upset.

"DO NOT SCREAM AT ME!" Abby screamed as she stood up and threw the loufa into the tub. "Now get ready. I will be back in here, after I clean up _your _mess and if you are not done or almost done you are grounded and there will be no movie or pizza. Got it?"

"Yes, I get it now go away!"

"SAPPHIRE!" Abby was shocked her little girl had never been this upset before. She was so shocked that she couldn't think of anything to say so she just turned and slammed the door. Abby decided that when she came back in she would ask her daughter what was wrong. After cleaning the entire living area she started to walk back towards the bathroom when she heard.

"Like de geek in de pink. Do do do do. Like de geek in de pink. Yeah! The geek in de pink." Little sapphire was singing her favorite song in the whole wide world "geek in the pink"

"Hey Sapphire are you okay in there?" Abby said as she peeked into the room.

"Yeah I'm okay. Because im done" and with that sapphire pulled the door open and there in front of Abby stood a little blond haired girl dressed in her favorite "geek in the pink" pajamas. They were pink with little geeks all over them and the words geek in pink written in black all over the outfit.

"Oh sapphire you look so cute. I am very proud of you for taking your bath and getting dressed all by yourself.

Ding Dong!

"Hey Zack is here! Can I get the door, mommy?"

"Sure go get the door. Come on." The two girls walked over to the door and Abby watched as sapphire pulled open the door and shouted

"Surprise!" Sapphire shouted, just like any little kid would.

Zack stood there shocked, butlaughing, he was laughing so hard that he almost dropped the pizza.

"Whoa whoa don't drop our dinner."

"I'm sorry baby. I won't drop the pizza." Zack then pushed past sapphire and kissed his girl on the lips and then set the pizza square on the table.

"Now sapphire do you remember what I told you." abby sai das she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yes I remember and Im going to take my pizza and go watch high school musical." and with that sapphire skipped into the living room with her pizza to watch her movie.

While the couple was eating dinner they heard the song "start of something new" from high school musical.

"Hey this song reminds me of us"

"Yeah it does. You wanna dance?"

"Sure" the couple then danced the night away even after the song ended they kept dancing.

That night they slept together and Sapphire ended up sleeping on the couch eating cold pizza for breakfast, when they got up late. Abby started thinking about how this is just what they would be doing if they were a family.


End file.
